New host
by dukefan01
Summary: What happens when Uryu Ishida stumbles into the host club and is forced to join, how is he going to react, and how are the others going to take it. Summery sucks, a story about Uryu's adventures in the host club. Small changes to last chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be an interesting crossover, I have rather impressed with Ouran host club and I really like bleach, so I thought why not, besides I noticed so many similarities between Kyoya and Uryu it was scary and I was wondering how Uryu would fit in here. I do not own anything by the way, except the idea to combine these two wonderful shows.**

Uryu Ishida retrieved his mail. He was a young handsome teen with raven black hair and royal blue eyes behind rimless rectangular glasses. He flipped through it quickly coming across mostly bills and advertisements, then he stopped at a particularly interesting envelope. It was addressed to him from a school called Ouran academy. The envelope was a cream color with gold lettering and a fancy border. Deciding he would look at it in his apartment, he turned and headed in. When he opened his door though, he saw he wasn't alone. There was five intruders in his home. One was going through his book shelf. That was a small teen with black short hair and violet eyes that read over each title as she pulled them down, then through them onto the floor. The second was a teen age boy who was tall with tan skin and brown hair that was picking up the books and putting them back on the shelves that she was done with. Third was a teenage boy with orange hair and brown eyes that was going through all the pictures in his living room along with a teenage girl who had long burnt orange hair and brown eyes with two silver hair pins in her hair. Lastly was a teen with long crimson hair that was going through all of Uryu's stuff that was left, leaving a mess in his wake. It was Rukia Kuchiki, Chad, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Renji Abarai. Uryu stood there for a minute completely stunned. Then he slammed the door, having all five look over at him. "Hey Uryu, what's up?" asked Ichigo. Uryu glared at them.

"Why are you here and for that matter how did you find where I lived?" asked Uryu in an annoyed voice.

"Kisuke told us where you lived and sent us here. He said we were annoying him." Ichigo said.

"Imagine that." Uryu groaned. He dropped his unopened mail on the coffee table, he would have to worry about it later. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked. They all nodded, and he left for the kitchen. Renji grabbed Uryu's mail and saw the letter from Ouran academy.

"Hey, Ichigo." He called holding the letter up. Ichigo ran over and grabbed the letter. He tore it open and read through it. "What does it say?" asked Renji as the other three crowed around, curiosity being so overwhelming.

"It says' 'Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. We are extremely delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Ouran academy as a student. We as the school board are quite excited to have such a promising new student and therefore has given a full scholarship to you. We cannot wait to see you this year. Enclosed in this letter is your new schedule. Open house will be one day before the new semester, please come to pick up your new school supplies.' What the hell is this all about?" Ichigo growled, trying to keep his voice down so Uryu couldn't here them.

"Does that mean Uryu wanted to leave?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said. Then the door opened. A man entered who looked a lot like Uryu only he had white hair and brown eyes with oval glasses. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your business, now where is Uryu?" he asked.

"We will not tell you until you tell us who you are and why you're here." Rukia said.

"That is none of your business." said the man.

"It couldn't have anything to do with this Ouran academy could it?" Renji asked holding up the letter. The man scowled.

"Yes, very well. I am Ryuken Ishida, I am Uryu's father. I came to tell him that he's going to attend Ouran academy." said Ryuken.

"What if he doesn't want to go?" asked Orihime.

"He doesn't. He's already told me he didn't want to go, but he doesn't have a choice. I have two reasons as to why I'm sending him." said Ryuken.

"Why are you sending him?" Renji asked.

"Two reasons. One, it will be good for Uryu to go there so he can learn how to take over my business, and two is to get him away from people like you." Ryuken said.

"That's probably why he won't want to go." said Ichigo. Just then Uryu came in with drinks and food when he saw Ryuken. He froze, but put the tray down and left.

"Uryu." called Chad. Uryu turned around. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, why are you here Ryuken?" he asked.

"We need to talk Uryu. You are going to Ouran academy for school from now on." Ryuken said.

"No thanks." Uryu said without a pause.

"I don't care whether you want to go or not, it's not up to you." Ryuken said.

"Uryu should be able to make his own decisions." said Orihime.

"Yah, just because he's your son doesn't give you a right to control him." shouted Renji. Everyone stood in complete silence.

"What if I don't go?" Uryu asked. Ryuken put a hand to his head.

"I'm letting you attend Karakura high school anymore. You can choose to go to Ouran academy or return home." Ryuken said.

"Fine, I'll go for one year, after that, I'm coming back." Uryu said.

"Uryu!" shouted the others.

"Very well, I will settle with that for now." Ryuken said.

-three days later-

Uryu came into the academy in his new uniform. He felt really out of place and nervous. This was going to very hard. New school and new people and so far away from Karakura, so even if he wanted to visit anyone, he wouldn't be able to. Ryuken sure was cleaver. Yesterday's meeting went alright, and now school is starting.

Uryu walked into his first class. "Would you please introduce yourself?" the teacher asked.

"I'm Uryu Ishida." Uryu said.

"He looks a lot like Kyoya." one kid whispered. Uryu sat in the back.

After class, he went out to find a quiet place, but everyone was crowed everywhere. He made his way around to find an abandoned music room. It was music room three. He opened the door and rose petals came out.

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Day one

Uryu opened the door to have rose petals blow out. Then he walked in to see a group of people. They were all boys, but after a closer look, it appeared one was actually a girl. "Welcome to the host club!" said the blonde male.

"Th…The what?" Uryu asked.

"Oh, you're the new student here, Uryu Ishida. Today was you're first day correct. You'll be in my an Tamaki's class." said one with black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked, not liking that they knew who he was.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. This is our host club. Each one hear has a character that they fit into. I am the cool type. Our president is Tamaki Suoh who is our prince type. Next are the twins. They are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitsukuni, they are our mischievous type. The tall black haired one is Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. He's our strong silent type. The small blonde next to him is Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka. He is our little child type. And lastly is Haruhi Fujioka who is our natural type." Kyoya said.

"I see." said Uryu pushing his glasses up.

"I have an idea! You're a decent looking teen, why don't you join us?" asked Tamaki.

"No thanks. I have no interest in being in your host club." Uryu said flatly.

"Awww come on. We need to pick out a character type for him." Tamaki said.

"I can help you with that!" came a high pitched girls voice. Then a powerful motor roared as a pedestal rose up out of the floor to show a young brunette. "It's simple. He's an extremely intelligent boy, but that's not something we can use as a type. He seems to be someone who wouldn't get involved in something like this, so I think he should be the shy type!" said the girl.

"Yah! I think Ury-chan would be a good shy type." said Hunny. Uryu turned slightly red.

"Who is she?" asked Uryu.

"That's Renge Houshakuji. She's our manager." said Kaoru.

"That's right. I am the self-proclaimed manager of the host club!" Renge shouted, then she slowly went back under the floor on her pedestal. Uryu just stood there dumbfounded.

"We're going to open for the day. Stay close to Haruhi or Tamaki, they'll help you if you need it." said Kyoya.

"I have an idea before we open though." said Tamaki.

"I know what you mean boss." said Karou. Him and Hikaru both grabbed Uryu and dragged him down the hall. They tossed a white jacket at Uryu, like the one they all had on. He exchanged his blue uniform for the white one.

"Good, now when the girls come, make sure you have plenty of tea and cake around for them and just talk to them." said Hikaru. 'I guess I'm not getting out of this.' Uryu thought. He followed the teens back into the main room to see the others. Then teenage girls started filing in. Uryu looked around nervously.

"Good afternoon ladies. Before we get to our hosts today I want to introduce you to our new host Uryu Ishida. He is our new shy type." Tamaki said. Some of the girls started to giggle. Uryu turned slightly red at that. Then they all went to different tables to entertain their guests.

"So, your new here Uryu?" one of the girls asked. Uryu nodded.

"That's so cool. Do you like it here?" another asked.

"I don't really know yet. It is different than home." Uryu said.

"That's so cool!" said another.

"He seems to be doing well." Kyoya told Haruhi as she stood next to him.

"Yah, more and more people are asking for him to talk to, even though he doesn't say much. He seems extremely shy around girls who have a crush on him." said Haruhi.

"The ladies seem to really like him. He's proving to be a valuable host." said Kyoya. Uryu got up to get more tea and cake for the ladies.

"How are you doing Ury-chan?" asked Hunny as Uryu passed by. Uryu nodded. "If you need anything you can always go to Mori-chan or Tama-chan." said Hunny. Uryu nodded again.

"Uryu-senpai." called Haruhi. Uryu looked over at her as she came to help him. She put the instant coffee and tea on his tray along with some cake.

"Can I ask you something Haruhi…senpai?" asked Uryu. Haruhi nodded. "Why is a girl working as a host in a host club?" asked Uryu.

"Well, at first I had to be a host to pay a debt but later, I found I enjoyed it and choose to stay." said Haruhi. Uryu nodded.

"It dosen't seem like I have any other choice." Uryu said.

"Tamaki's an idiot like that." said Kyoya, surprising the others. Uryu and Haruhi jumped in surprise. 'It's funny, I've been able to defeat a captain, and espada, and other enemies; yet I can't get out of the mess that a simple idiot like Ichigo gets me into.' Uryu thought. He headed back to the ladies with the tray as they begun to question him again and ask him more and more personal stuff. He avoided questions that would lead to his family and friends, but it didn't last because he eventally got a question along those lines.

"So Uryu, what are your parents like?" the one girl asked. 'Should I lie? No, I don't lie to ladies." Uryu decided.

"My mother died when I was young and my father and me are not on speaking terms." Uryu said. The girls shouted in joy as they made an attachment to him. After a little bit longer, Tamaki made the announcement that they were closing, and with promises of requesting him tomorrow, the ladies left. Uryu sighed in frustration and relief.

"Not bad for a first day." Tamaki said.

"Our finances have gone well, showing the ladies genuinely like the shy character." Kyoya said.

"Yes, you have done an excellent job! Tomorrow is going to be a promising day as we are going to have a cos-play day." said Tamaki.

"WHAT!" Uryu was seriously out of his element here.

"Yes, it's going to be amazing!" said Tamaki. Uryu couldn't help but grimace, that didn't sound good. The others laughed.

"It's not that bad. Just be here at the same time tomorrow." Tamaki said.

"Do I have a choice?" Uryu asked. Tamaki grinned. "So what is it?" asked Uryu.

"A surprise!"

**Well theres chapter two. I hope you liked it and I want to know what you think. I kinda like this story and I'm putting my others on hold for the moment to do this one. Enjoy and comment, and tell me what you think the surprise should be!**


	3. Labelia returns

Uryu slowly came to the third music room. He walked in to see the others cos-playing as samari. Mori was cos-playing as a really familiar person with long black hair and grey eyes. Byakuya Kuchiki, that's who he reminded him of! "Hey Ury-chan!" Hunny shouted when Uryu came over.

"Just in time, we have an outfit for you too." said Tamaki, sending Uryu to go change. Uryu looked like a sad puppy as he left to go change. 'I wonder, when Byakuya was alive was he a samari?' Uryu thought to himself. He had on a red kimono with a katana at his side. When he came back out the girls were already there and waiting. Haruhi tock Uryu's hand. She gave him a smile for encouragement. Then just like with the others, the girls surrounded him. He looked around past the girls to see the twins so close they looked like they were going to kiss, then at Hunny sitting on Mori's shoulder, and Tamaki holding a girl parallel to the ground. 'These guys are idiots.' He thought. Then Tamaki was next to him.

"Here, I wish to teach you how to be a host." Tamaki said. Uryu sweat dropped, not really wanting to here this.

"No need right now." Kyoya said, who was suddenly by their side. Uryu looked over at him as he wrote down stuff in a notebook. Tamaki then got called away by a few girls. "Ignore Tamaki, he may be a good guy but he's not very bright. He never even found out Haruhi was a girl until he saw her changing. You do seem very popular with the ladies with how shy you get when they start flirting with you." Kyoya said.

"Hey! I didn't even want to do this!" Uryu shouted.

"True, but Tamaki and the others seem to like having you around, and it's a relief to me to have another person around who can help handle management." Kyoya said.

"I would rather do that then be a host."Uryu said. Then the doors opened and three woman walked in. They each had a red and white dress on.

"We have returned!" said the one in the middle. They spun around singing "Lobelia!" then the one in the middle came forward. "Lobelia academy student second year, Benio Amakusa!" she said. Then they sang again, having the next one come up.

"Second year student, Chizuru Maihara." she said. They sang again and then the third stepped forward.

"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki."

"Together we make up Lobelia academy's famous Zuka club!" said Benio.

"What's that?" Uryu asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Ladies, I think we're going to close for now." said Kaoru getting up beside Uryu. Then they all went over to separate her from the Lobelia girls. The customers then left, very reluctantly.

"They are trying to take Haruhi." Hikaru whispered to Uryu. Uryu nodded. He was trained to protect woman after all. Besides, she was really nice, so he wouldn't let them take her away.

"I see you have a new member in your club." said the leader.

"Yah that's right. Now leave." Tamaki said.

"Oh come on, you still think that we're going to leave the maiden here." the ladies said. Uryu looked over at the others for what to do next.

"Do you really think that I'll let my beloved daughter go with you. These are all my children and I won't let you hurt even a single one." Tamaki shouted. 'So we're Tamaki's children now?' Uryu thought. 'This isn't going well.' Thought Kyoya. 'You won't ever be able to get Haruhi!' thought the twins. The woman smiled.

"By the way, we found another young maiden, even though she is out of school, she agreed to help us to bring the lovely young maiden to help us to dress up our new recruit, come in." Benio called. Then a beautiful young woman with long black hair came in, causing Kyoya to freeze.

"I've seen her before!" said Tamaki. 'He really is an idiot!' Kyoya thought.

"Oh, Kyoya! This is a surprise." she said.

"Do you know her Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yah, this is Fuyumi Ootori." Kyoya said.

"Ootori?" Uryu said recognizing the name as Kyoya's last name.

"Yah, she's my older sister." Kyoya said.

"What! Your sister is helping the Zuka club!" shouted the twins. Fuyumi got a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. If I knew that it was you who they were against, I would of never agreed to help." she said. Uryu couldn't help but think what it would be like to even have a sibling. The zuka club girls just smiled.

"It's alright sis, it's not like I have any control of what you do." Kyoya said. 'Wow, Kyoya must really respect his sister, I've never seen him give up on anything.' thought Haruhi.

"Well, now that that's settled, we'll be taking this maiden now." they said. Uryu stood in front of Haruhi, surprising the others.

"I believe that's her choise now isn't it?" Uryu asked. Not even realizing it; Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all smiled along with Fuyumi. 'He seems to be finally warming up to the host club.' thought Kyoya. 'I knew he was a good kid.' Tamaki thought. Then the Lobelia girls reached forward to grab Haruhi's hand before they could react. Uryu, Tamaki, and Kyoya managed to grab her other hand while the twins grabbed onto the three of them along with Hunny and Mori. Fuyumi tried to pull Haruhi from the Lobelia girls with no luck. Then Benio pulled hard and Haruhi fell into her.

"I finally have the maiden." she said triumphantly. Then the left wall exploded. They all looked over and a few panicked. The Lobelia girls and Fuyumi couldn't see it, but everyone in the host club could clearly see a large black bodied monster with a hole in its chest and a white plastered mask over its face. Uryu pulled back his bow and fired, destroying the hollow. The Lobelia girls were knocked out in the explosion.

"That was… amazing Ury-chan!" shouted Hunny.

"What was that creature, and what was that bow of yours?" Mori asked.

"Well the creature was a hollow, and that bow was just what it was, a bow." Uryu said.

"Wow, so you're like a secrete hero Ury-chan!" Hunny said.

"Not really." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"Haru-chan, are you ok?" Hunny asked. Haruhi nodded.

"What do you mean by creature and bow anyway?" Fuyumi asked. They all gave Uryu a puzzled look.

"Not everyone can see hollows." Uryu explained. He didn't really want to go into the speech again, they had to do this anytime someone saw a hollow for the first time.

"I see, you're a secrete hero who fights monsters that only the privileged people can see." Tamaki said. 'He really is an idiot! It's so much like Ichigo that it's scarry!' Uryu thought.

"Sure." he said, not wanting to be in this conversation anymore.

"Are you guys playing some kind of strange game?" Fuyumi asked. Not knowing what else to do, Kyoya gave her a huge smile.

"Of course sis! It's a game Haruhi tought us." he said.

"Ok! I'll get the Lobelia girls out of here, but you really need to get that wall fixed and find out what happened." she said. Kyoya nodded.

"That was another interesting day, what do you say to moving our host club outside for the day?" asked Tamaki. Then he turned to Uryu. "By the way, can you dance?"

**Well there was that chapter, I hope you liked it. Find out later why they wanted to know if he could dance! Please comment and tell me what you think and any ideas that you may have and would like to see!**


	4. Day out with Takashi and Hunny

It had been a full week since the hollow appeared, and Tamaki and the others had finally finished teaching Uryu how to dance. "Why do I even need to know how to dance anyway?" Uryu asked.

"You're a host now, you will need to be able to dance for many events to come. Anyway, today we have the day off, so on your way." Tamaki said. Uryu was relieved to be able to do his own thing for once. He left and headed out for the library.

"Hey…" came a voice. Uryu turned to see Hunny and Mori. "Ury-chan, we want to hang out for the day!" Hunny said with a grin. Uryu didn't mind Mori in the least, as he never bothered him, but Hunny never let him alone. He thought about it for a second, then nodded. He really didn't want to offend either one. "Yah, let's go eat cake!" Hunny shouted, grabbing Uryu's and Mori's hands as he ran off. He led them to a fancy restaurant.

"Mr. Huninozuka, it's a pleasure to see you again. You too Mr. Morinozuka. I see you brought a friend today. The usuall?" the owner asked. Hunny nodded as they came to a table. Uryu watched in amazement as the man brought out two full cakes and a small plate of shortcake without strawberries, along with one with strawberries. He handed the one with strawberries to Uryu, the one without to Mori, and the other two to Hunny. Uryu watched in amazement as Hunny gulped both cakes down before him or Mori was done with their tiny ones.

"Takashi, I heard your last name many times before in dojo's." Uryu said, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh yah! Taka-chan is the kendo champion of Japan!" said Hunny. Uryu looked in surprise.

"Mitsukuni also is the karate and judo champion, he is known as the greatest martial artist in Japan." said Mori. Uryu was even more surprised. He looked down at Hunny, who had a huge smile on his face that was covered in cake. 'So he's the greatest martial artist in Japan? I don't think Tatsuki will like that much.' Uryu thought. They got up and left and Uryu was ready to leave for the library but Takashi pulled him in the direction Hunny had already ran off in. As they ran they heard a hollow sounding roar. All three turned to see a huge hollow. Uryu pulled back his bow, but Hunny leaped onto the hollow and filliped it onto it's back, then punched it in the face, causing it to fall back and Uryu shot it causing it to disintegrate.

"Thanks Ury-chan!" Hunny said. Uryu pushed up his glasses. Then a red haired man came walking up. 'Renji!' was Uryu's first thought, but then he saw that it clearly was not. This man had a meaner look to him. "Ritsu-chan!" said Hunny with a grin.

"This is Ritsu Kasanoda, Kasanoda, this is Uryu Ishida." said Mori, taking care of the introductions. Uryu nodded his hello.

"Hey! I wanted to come by to see Haruhi today." Ritsu said.

"Sorry, we're closed for today so we don't know where Haru-chan is." Hunny said. 'Dose this man know Haruhi is a girl? Most likely. I wonder just how many people actually know. Also, that was the second hollow this week, maybe they're being attracted by me.' Uryu couldn't help but think. Suddenly all kinds of girls surrounded them.

"It's the hosts! And Kasanoda! How are you Kasanoda?" shouted the girls. Then Hunny, Mori, Ritsu, and Uryu were surrounded by the girls. Uryu and Ritsu turned red with embarrassment, but Mori said nothing and Hunny soaked up the attention.

"Thank you ladies, do any of you want to go get some cake?" Hunny asked. They giggled to show that they did and Hunny and Mori left with them, leaving Uryu and Ritsu alone. The boys looked uncomfortably at each other for a minute, but then just started walking to the school.

"So, how long have you been a host?" asked Ritsu.

"Not long, Tamaki…sempai forced me into it." Uryu said quietly.

"Ah yes, Tamaki-sempai is a real character." Ritsu said. Uryu nodded in agreement.

"If you ask me, he's an idiot!" Uryu said. Ritsu laughed.

"Uryu-sempai! Kasanoda!" came a shout. They both turned to see Haruhi.

"Fujioka!" Ritsu shouted. Uryu and Ritsu smiled.

"Hey, we're going to have a dance tomorrow, Tamaki-sempai wants to make sure you're ready for it." Haruhi said. Uryu turned pure white and Ritsu started to laugh.

"Don't think you're getting out of helping. Tamaki wants you there too!" she said.

**Sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be better, I promise, but for now… hope you enjoy this, at least a little!**


	5. dance party

Uryu reluctantly came to the host club. They had a dance tonight! "Hey, Uryu! We have an outfit for you!" said Hikaru with a grin. Him and Kaoru were both in white suits and held up an identical white suit. 'At least it's not black.' Uryu thought. He went and changed, only to come back and see that him, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were the only ones in white. Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi were all in black. They looked really good actually, but Uryu still felt uncomfortable.

"Now here's the plan, Renge and Kasanoda will be here to help if we need them too and we have a goal tonight. Does anyone know Tokine Orihara? She is in love with Shizuo Namikaze but he has yet to notice her." Tamaki said. Uryu had a puzzled look.

"Tokine Orihara is the heir to a large business in the agriculture field and Shizuo is the heir to a large department store company. We, the members of the host club, have gave our word to bring happiness to young ladies. Tonight, we are going to get these two together and see how it goes. Uryu, I think you should entertain miss Tokine, and Haruhi, you will handle Shizuo." Kyoya said.

"What?" asked Uryu, entirely confused.

"You're main job tonight is to entertain miss Tokine, nothing else. Do you think that you can handle that Uryu?" Kyoya asked. Uryu stumbled to find an answer. "If you can't, I'll just charge you the cost of the suit rental with a hundred percent interest." said Kyoya with a smile. 'Haruhi was right when she said he'll try to trap me with money.' Uryu thought, but nodded just the same.

"Come on, it'll be fine." said Hikaru coming on the one side of Uryu.  
>"Yah, we'll be near you anyway." Kaoru said Uryu winced at the thought.<p>

"Hey Hika-chan, Kaoru-chan, come on!" shouted Hunny as him and Mori were already on the move with the others. They all dragged a very reluctant Uryu along. 'I should be studding for my test tomorrow!' Uryu thought to himself. They came into the ballroom to see every girl in the entire school, and a few boys too but not many.

"Good evening ladies. Welcome to the host clubs annual dance! Of course the hosts are here for you, but you are always welcome to dance with any other man in here." Kyoya said with a grin. Then the music started. Kyoya grabbed Uryu's sholders and pointed to a pretty girl with long red hair and a blue dress. "That's her, now go." and with that, he pushed Uryu off in her direction. Uryu stumbled straight up to the girl and she looked at him.

"M…may…I uh… dance with you?" Uryu asked so uneasily. She smiled.

"You're the new host, Uryu Ishida right? You're the shy one." she said with a smile. Uryu's blush deepened so it covered his whole face. "Sure, I'd love to dance with you. I'm Tokine, Tokine Orihara." said the girl with a grin. Uryu smiled back and tock her hand, dancing with her so they glided along the floor.

"I'm… uh, glad you could make it Miss Orihara." Uryu said.

"Thank you. I actually came because I was hoping that I'd get to see my friend." Tokine said uneasily.

"Do you like him?" Uryu asked.

"Yah, but he doesn't know who I am." she told him sadly.

"I know how you feel. I have a friend that I really like too, but she's so focused on another one of our friends, she'd never notice me." Uryu said. Tokine nodded in understanding.

"It's hard isn't it. You really like someone, but because they don't notice you, you know you'll never have a chance." she said sadly.

"Maybe not, you never know what will happen in the future." said Uryu with a sly smile. Tokine gavew him a happy smile too.

"Your right, I shouldn't give up yet!" Tokine said. 'I never thought it would be this easy to talk to…well, anyone. The more I've been doing it, the easier it's been getting.' Uryu thought. 'Just maybe, this host club may not be so bad.'

"Uryu!" shouted Tamaki. 'Then again…' Tamaki ran over. "May I steal you're lovely partner?" he asked. Uryu looked at Tokine, then back at Tamaki.

"Of course sempai. Tokine, this is Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki, this is Tokine Orihara." Uryu said stepping aside. He walked a few steps before a girl cut him off.

"May I dance with you?" she asked.

"Of course." Uryu said. 'They really are turning me.' Uryu thought in his head. The girl was cute with short brown hair and a midnight blue dress. They got through one dance before a line started up. A few dances later, Uryu found himself face to face with Tokine again. "It's nice to see you again Tokine." He said as they moved along.

"I can't tell you how nice it is that you remembered my name. Most hosts can't remember every customer's name." Tokine said.

"Well I'm not like most hosts." Uryu said. Then Haruhi, dressed as a girl, danced by with a young man that he assumed was Shizuo Namikaze. Haruhi then moved so close to Uryu that she grabbed Uryu, and moved Shizuo into Tokine. Then Uryu and Haruhi moved away. She smiled at Uryu.

"See, it's pretty easy. Now we just leave them alone and see what happens. He may notice her, he may not." Haruhi said. Uryu nodded. 'What they do here makes some sense, they spend their time making people happy, mostly girls but I have seen them help two guys already, and I guess I count as three. They're not bad people either.' Uryu thought. 'Now I know why Haruhi hasn't left yet.' The two of them danced a little farther, before Haruhi left to change so she looked like a boy again, and Uryu had a long line of girls that wanted his attention.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Uryu was taking a brake and turned to see Kyoya.

"It's not like I thought it would be." Uryu said after a second.

"Yah, hard to believe a club as young as this one has such a following. Tamaki and I founded this club three years ago. It was Tamaki's idea, and a good one at that." Kyoya said. Then two girls came up.

"Can we dance with you boys?" the one asked.

"Of course my lady." Kyoya said. Finally the dance came to an end. Uryu looked over to see Tokine and Shizuo still dancing together and talking. They succeeded!

"I want to present the last dance to this lovely couple." Tamaki said, pointing at Tokine and Shizuo. They both blushed, but accepted the dance.

"Hey Haruhi, want to dance with us?" the twins asked.

"DADDY SAYS NO!" Tamaki shouted, jumping in the middle of the three.

"Awe come on Boss, what's the harm in one dance?" Hikaru asked.

"Nice job today, we have a new happy couple now." Kyoya said.

"Yah, good job." said Mori, rubbing Haruhi and Uryu on the head. Uryu left to change after the party and leave to go to his dorm to study for tomorrows test.

"Uryu!" came a voice. He turned to see Tokine and Shizuo standing together. "Thank you so much!" she said. Uryu nodded.

The next day the tests came back. Uryu got a hundred percent, so did Haruhi. The twins though… well, we can't all do well on tests all the time!

**Well, there's the next chapter. I want to do ten chapters before I bring the Bleach gang back into the story, but I may shorten it. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to share!**


	6. Almost home, but not quite

"So, we have a short vacation, where should we go?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Uryu stared at him, not really sure what to say.

"I have an idea!" came a voice. A rumbling sound roared as a motor came on, and Renge rose on her pedestal out of the ground. 'That's still creepy.' Uryu thought. "We should go to a place that we haven't been yet! I heard of a small festival going on in Kagamino City!" she said with a grin. 'Kagamino city? Isn't that near Karakura town! Not good!' Uryu thought.

"I don't think we should go there." Uryu spoke up.

"Hey! Uryu-chan is giving an opinion!" Hunny shouted.

"Yah, that is strange! What's wrong with Kagamino City?" asked Tamaki.

"I uh… well uh…" started Uryu.

"It is right next to Karakura town, where he lives. He probably is worried about any of those hollow thigs in the area, and was sent here to stay away from the friends that live in that area." Kyoya said. Uryu stood amazed for an instant, then fell quiet again.

"Hmmm… what should we do then?" Haruhi asked.

"We can all go over to Haruhi's!" said Hikaru.

"Good idea!" shouted Kaoru. Haruhi turned red.

"I agree!" Tamaki said. Uryu looked at Haruhi. 'Why do they want to go to her house?' he asked himself. They left for Haruhi's. It was in an apartment, like where Uryu lives by himself. They went into the one room, and a person who Uryu couldn't see clearly, punched Tamaki in the face and knocked him onto the ground.

"Hey Dad!" Haruhi said, but Uryu was surprised to see a woman. 'DAD!' he thought.

"Oh Haruhi! You have a new friend! Call me Ranka! What's your name?" the person asked.

"Dad, this is Uryu, he's really shy so try not to scare him." Haruhi said. Uryu was over the initial shock and found himself ok with Ranka around, that is it didn't bother him that Ranka was actually a boy.

"So Haruhi, what's for lunch!" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm… I'll have to go to the super market to get something but…" she started.

"I'll go with you!" Uryu jumped to say. Everyone gave him a strange look. "I live alone so I go to the store a lot, but since I moved here for school, my father drops off food every week, so I can't go to the store, but I'd like to go, there are a few things I need!" Uryu said.

"Wait, you said that you live alone and tock care of yourself, but now that you live here you'r father takes care of you… what does that mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Me and my father don't get along at all and he forced me to come here, but back at home I ran away and lived on my own." Uryu said.

"I see, so you're even poorer than we thought!" Tamaki said.

"Anyway, can I go with you Haruhi-sempai?" Uryu asked. Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"Can I come too Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"I think you should stay here Sempai." Haruhi said.

"What! Are you mad at me?" Tamaki asked, hiding in a corner, surrounded by a depression cloud. Uryu and Kyoya shock their heads. Uryu and Haruhi left, going to the market.

"So, you've had to take care of yourself for a few years, and now your father is forcing you to relay on him again?" Haruhi asked.

"Something like that." Uryu said, adding milk to his basket. He then reached for coffee. Haruhi put some coffee in her basket as well.

"I noticed that they all like instant coffee. Is there a story behind that?" Uryu asked.

"Yah, they sent me to get coffee when they forced me to join the host club, so I bought instant coffee. It was the first time they tried it, but they like it now." Haruhi said, laughing slightly at the memory of Tamaki's performance when he drank it.

"You and Tamaki seem pretty close." said Tamaki.

"Yah, we got really close after that instant last year. We almost lost Tamaki for good to a French girl, but we got him back. We don't know what we'd do without him!" Haruhi said with a smile. 'I see, Tamaki is truly like Ichigo, even though he's an idiot, he's the glue that holds everyone together!' Uryu thought.

"I think we should go to Kagamino City. I think I can go now." said Uryu with a smile.

"Good, we'll head out after dinner!" Haruhi said with a smile. They headed back and told the others their plan.

"Yah! Maybe they'll have fireworks, what do you think Mori-chan?" Hunny asked. Mori nodded. Ranka watched as they ate and made plans, all the while giving Tamaki the evil eye. Uryu almost laughted at that. He's seen that same look before, it's the one Byakuya gives Ichigo. Then they headed out and Tamaki provided a limo to get to Kagamino City. Uryu tock an un-easy breath as he got out of the limo. People were crowding around, and he caught a glimpse of Rukia! She wanted to see the limo, but Ichigo was walking away. They didn't see him, and he didn't know if that was good or bad. Soon they were surrounded by girls that were admiring them all.

"Alright Uryu, you know the area the best, lead on." Tamaki said. Uryu did know the area enough and tock them down the road where stalls were set up.

"What is this?" Tamaki asked staring at one.

"It's called goldfish scooping."(1) Uryu said. "They replaced the goldfish with balls, but you need to scoop as many as you can up in a poi." Uryu said.

"I want to play!" said Tamaki. The others nodded. Tamaki paid the man and went first. He scooped as many as he could in his poi first, dumping what he got into a bowl. He didn't get many at all. He tried again, braking his poi, and then a third time, completely destroying it.

"My turn!" Hikaru said. He took a new poi and went quickly, bringing up a few and putting them into a bowl, then he went again. He went once more before it finally broke, then fell apart. He had more than Tamaki did! "You lose boss!" he said as Kaoru went next. Kaoru got about the same as Tamaki did. Then Hunny went!

Hunny moved quickly scooping up more than all three of them before his poi started to tear. Then Mori went next, beating Hunny too. "Are you going to try?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, Kyoya, and Uryu.

"Not this year." Uryu said.

"I'd rather not!" Kyoya said.

"Not this game Sempai." Haruhi said.

"Then Mori-sempai wins! Take us to another game!" Tamaki said. Uryu was laughing to himself as he moved along. They came to a large karaoke contest. Immediately Tamaki ran to take part. The others laughed as he sang to a love song for Haruhi. Then it started to get dark. They sat down and watched as fireworks went off.

"This is amazing!" shouted Kaoru. Hikaru smiled at his brother as the others were all watching the beautiful colors.

"Uryu would love this!" came a voice from nearby. The host club all looked over to see Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Keigo Asano, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, and Chizuru Honsho.

"Those your friends?" asked Tamaki. Uryu nodded.

"Yah, but I'm not going to end this moment. I'll let them go." Uryu said. The others nodded in understanding.

"By the way, the girl with long hair is quite a looker, don't worry, I'll try and teach you to be a gentleman so you will have her." Tamaki said. Uryu leaped back into Kyoya, who fell into Mori, who accidentaly pushed Hunny, who fell into the twins, and they fell on Haruhi, kissing her on the face. Tamaki freaked out, chasing the two around. They had everyone's attention, which caused Haruhi, Uryu, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori slipped away to wait by the car.

"We can't go anywhere with those idiots!" Haruhi said with a sight.

**(1)This is a real game by the way, I found it and decided to add it.**

**Hope you enjoyed! I know I said I wasn't going to bring the bleach gang back yet, but they didn't see Uryu after all so…ah…I think I'm going to bring them back together with the open house. If anyone like's HaruhiXTamaki, then you'll like the next chapter!**


	7. stalking the date

"HARUHI!" shouted Tamaki as he ran in. Uryu, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori all turned to see what was going on. The blonde teen ran up to the female host. "I want to go out with you tonight!" he said. Haruhi looked to the others for help. Kyoya, Uryu, Hunny, Mori, and the twins gave her encouraging looks.

"Alright!" she said with a smile. Tamaki then fell over, unconscious.

"I guess he didn't think he'd get this far." Kyoya said with a sigh. "Oh, by the way Uryu, you have a letter." he added, handing Uryu a white envelope. Uryu tore it open with the twins standing behind him, looking over his sholder.

"It's from Ichigo and the others. They said they were sad I wasn't there to see the fireworks." Uryu said.

"So, you didn't tell them that you were huh!" Hikaru said.

"I wonder what would happen if we tell them!" said Kaoru with a mysterious grin. Uryu sighed. 'They want me to do something.' He thought.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're going to come with us to spy on Tamaki and Haruhi tonight!" said the twins together. Uryu pushed his glasses up. 'I should of seen that coming!' he thought.

"You know I don't even have to stay here." Uryu said.

"Oh yah you do, because if you leave, then I'll send my families private police force to bring you back. We like you here, and you're staying here for this year." said Kyoya. 'So I'm like a prisoner among friends.' he thought. Uryu reluctantly nodded. "Good, the rest of us are in on this too, it may be interesting." Kyoya continued.

The host club members followed Tamaki and Haruhi as they went into a restaurant. "Come on." Kyoya said quietly as they went in. 'This is crazy. If they find out we tailed them, we're dead!' Uryu thought. They sat three tables away. When the waiter came over, Hunny grinned.

"I want a whole cake!" he shouted in happiness.

"Just get some sushi, we don't know how long we're staying." Kyoya said. The waiter nodded and left.

"You seem pretty good at this Kyoya, following people I mean." Uryu said.

"And you aren't? You seem that you can sneak around too." Kyoya said. Uryu turned red.

"Let's just get this over with." Uryu said. The waiter came back with the food they ordered, and the group ate in silence. Then Hunny leaped up.

"MORE CAKE PLEASE!" he shouted. Mori leaped up to cover his mouth.

"Kyoya, Hikaru, Karou, Uryu, Hunny, Mori, what are you all doing here?" Tamaki asked. They all froze. Uryu thought fast.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing here? We knew you were going on a date so we went out for dinner, we didn't realize we all came to the same restaurant." Uryu lied. Tamaki bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"If you want, we will leave and go somewhere else for dinner." Kyoya said, building off of what Uryu started.

"N..No, that's alright. No harm done." Tamaki said, as him and Haruhi went back to eating. All six let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice job Uryu." said Hikaru with a grin. Uryu looked down, not looking very proud of himself. He didn't like lying to his friends, but they couldn't afford to get caught. The waiter brought Hunny a second cake, and Kyoya looked over to watch the date.

"This is interesting, it appears that Haruhi and Tamaki snuck off." Kyoya said. They all looked over to see that they were indeed gone. "Oh well, we can always find something else to do for the night." The group then paid for their food and left.

"I guess we could go looking for them!" Hikaru said with a smirk. Uryu shock his head. "What, do you have something better to do?"

"I should probably study." said Uryu in a quieter voice.

"But what's the point of studding?" Karou asked. Uryu gave him a strange look. "We as hosts have better things to do, like entertaining ladies!" he added. Uryu laughed to himself. These were some really interesting people.

Uryu headed back to his flat to spend the rest of his night studding.

The next day Uryu came in to the Host club for the day. "So how'd your date go Haruhi?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru as Uryu came in.

"Fine I guess." Haruhi said.

"ONLY FINE!" shouted Tamaki, starting to cry. He ran and hid in a corner.

"Come on boss, it's alright." said Kaoru. Uryu shock his head.

"Uryu, just in time, now we're all here. We need to talk about what we're going to do for Culture day? It is tomorrow." said Kyoya. Uryu stopped in his tracks. It was November second, which means his birthday was in a four days. He'd be seventeen, like Kyoya and Tamaki, and all of his friends back at home. 'At least no one else knows'… "Also, Uryu's birthday is on the sixth of this month!" Kyoya added. 'Damn.' Uryu thought. The others smiled.

"We must have a party, but Culture day first!" Tamaki said. The others nodded.

"We don't have to do anything for my birthday…" Uryu started.

"Non-sense, we've must celebrate it! Kyoya's is also this month, on the twenty-second!" Tamaki said. The look on Kyoya's face showed he clearly thought everyone had forgotten.

"We'll have a party for both of them after the Culture day celebration!" said Haruhi! Everyone nodded with this, except Kyoya and Uryu.

"So, what are we doing for Culture day?" asked Uryu, pushing up his glasses.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll be quicker next time. It's pretty cool about all the similarities between Uryu and Kyoya! They both have black hair, were glasses, have AB blood type, intelligent one of their groups, top of their classes, and they both have a birthday in November! Who knew. I think I messed up the time line a bit, because the festival I think was a spring festivel and this is fall. They have only been in school for like three months now, sorry! I hope you like it though!**


	8. Birthday boy

The hosts stood in a circle, thinking of things that they could do for culture day. Then they heard Renge's shrill laugh. "I have an idea!" her voice came, as she came up, dressed as a Japanese princess.

The next day, the club opened for business and the girls came in to see each of the hosts dressed as shoguns from the edo period. "Your so cute!" the girls shouted, crowding around them.

"Welcome ladies to our Culture day special. Each host here is dressed in a form of clothes from the edo period! If there's anything that you would like to know about the period, please ask as all of our hosts have studied the culture and arts of the time so you can learn everything that you would like." Kyoya said with a smile. Uryu almost smirked. The studding of the period was his idea, but the cosplay was all Renge's. 'That girl is obsessed with cosplay.' Uryu thought to himself.

"So, what are we doing today Tamaki? You don't have places set up for us!" said one of the girls.

"I thought since it was culture day we could go and check out the displays the other clubs. The art club has a magnificent display." Tamaki answered. Uryu and the others exchanged looks. 'Well, he failed to run that one by us.' Kyoya thought. The girls all giggled with excitement. Then they set out.

"So Uryu, what are you doing for your birthday? It is in three days!" Hikaru felt the need to shout.

"Really!" shouted the girls in anticipation. Uryu wanted to run.

"Yah, he'll be seventeen!" said Kaoru with an evil grin.

"Is it ok if we come to see you for your birthday?" one asked. Uryu looked at the others for help.

"Ury-chan would love it!" Hunny said. 'Not helping Hunny!' Uryu thought. Hunny gave his huge boyish grin. Then they came to the art displays. 'I wonder what everyone is doing back at…' Uryu started, when a hollow scream came across. The others looked at Uryu and nodded.

"Uryu, I need you to go pick up something." Haruhi said. Uryu nodded and ran to go exterminate it. The girls didn't even notice that Haruhi never specified what she wanted. It tock only few minutes to get out side, shoot the hollow, and start to head back in.

"Uryu?" came a familiar voice. He turned to see Ikkaku!

"What are you doing here?" Uryu asked.

"Me? I was traking that hollow here from Karakura town, where you're supposed to be with Ichigo and Renji." Ikkaku said.

"I go to school here now." Uryu said. Ikkaku nodded. Then one of the girls saw Uryu.

"Uryu hurry up!" she called over. Ikkaku gave a smug grin.

"She your girlfriend?" he asked. Uryu turned red.

"NO!" he said. Ikkaku just grinned.

"Don't worry kid, you're secretes safe with me!" Ikkaku said. Uryu rolled his eyes and ran in, with the girl behind him. He reached the others.

"That tock a few minutes longer than expected." Tamaki said.

"Yah, I ran into an un-expected problem, but it's taken care of." Uryu said. They nodded, and continued showing the ladies the art pieces. 'It's a good thing those hollow creatures don't show up very often.' Kyoya thought. Finally they reached the end and the ladies left for the day.

"So, what was this un-expected problem?" asked Kyoya.

"A soul-reaper. I know him well enough." Uryu said. They nodded. "Well, now that culture day is over, we can worry about planning your birthday party, although it looks like thanks to the twins, the girls may want to help!" Kyoya said. Uryu then remembered that this was their fault, and rounded onto the twins.

"What was the meaning of telling everyone?" asked Uryu.

"So we can have the party during our service. The ladies like parties." Hikaru said.

"That's actually a good idea, a party may boost profits, as long as Tamaki doesn't go overboard on food and presents." Kyoya said.

"I don't need anything." Uryu said.

"Non-sense, it's your birthday!" said Tamaki with a grin.

"Tamaki-sempai has a point, it is your birthday Uryu, you should enjoy it." Haruhi said. Uryu went to say something else.

"It's already planned so you really don't have a choice." said Kyoya.

A few days later, November 6 finally arrived. Uryu got up and left for school, to be attacked by Hikaru and Kaoru in a hug. "Let go." Uryu said, trying to get them to release him.

"Happy birthday Uryu!" they said. Uryu sighed and gave up as they let go. "Come on!" they shouted, dragging Uryu along to the school. There the others wished him a happy birthday.

"URY-CHAN!" shouted Hunny bouncing over with a cake. "Want to go hawses with me?" he asked holding up the cake. Takashi looked thoughtfully at them.

"Sure Hunny-sempai." said Uryu. The others smiled at Hunny gave him half of his precious cake. Uryu ate the cake quietly along with Hunny while the rest watched. "Thank you Hunny-sempai." Uryu said. They headed into the building as school begun. After that, it was time to open the host club. Tamaki had set up a large party, with fancy foods and dancing. All the girls tock the hosts to dance, with Uryu being in the biggest demand.

"Now it's time for presents!" Haruhi said. Uryu wasn't expecting that, so when he was put in front of a large table covered in presents, it surprised him. There was a few from the other hosts, and a lot from the girls. Uryu hesitated before opening each one, with one girl or a host coming forward and telling him it was from them, and he'd stamper a thank you. Uryu looked around the room. Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori all looked at him with smiles, happy that he was enjoying himself.

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai." Uryu said. Tamaki grinned.

"Happy Birthday Uryu, by the way, you got these." said kyoya handing Uryu a stack of letters. They were from Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Renji, Rukia, all the captains, all the lieutenants, the Urahara Shop, the Kurotsaki clinic, and his friends from school.

**Well there was that chapter, I hope you enjoyed that. I think I'm going to have a time-skip for the next chapter. I hope you like it, and comment! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Happy Holidays

Uryu came into the host club with a bag. It was December, the twenty-fourth. The other hosts gave him an odd look as he pulled out seven boxes, each wrapped in colored paper. "What do you have there?" Tamaki asked. Uryu didn't seem too surprised. "Christmas presents. Me and my friends have been celebrating Christmas even though most people here don't. I brought some for you all." Uryu said handing each one a box. With a look at each other, they tore the gifts open. Tamaki found the music to a very complicated piano piece, Kyoya found a smooth jazz CD along with another notebook, Hunny found a strawberry cake, Takashi got a sword polishing kit, Haruhi held up the dress that Uryu had personally sewed, Hikaru pulled out a small game, and Kaoru got a book. They all looked at Uryu, very impressed by the excellent and well though gifts.

"Thank you Uryu!" said Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takashi as Hunny started eating the cake.

"When is Christmas anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Tomorrow." Uryu said. Then Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"We should have a Christmas party tomorrow!" he said. Kyoya nodded as he wrote something down in his new notebook.

"Yah, it sounds like a good idea!" said Hikaru!

"So, what all do we need for a Christmas party?" Tamaki asked Uryu. Uryu smiled as he told them everything that him and his friends have done. Tamaki of course had wanted it to be a bit grander, and they spent the day gathering stuff to set up for the party for Christmas. Uryu then went home. He had the Christmas cards and presents he was mailing home for Ichigo and the others. Tomorrow should be fun, it was Christmas after all!

The next day they didn't have school, but that didn't stop the Host Club from being open, with pleanty of girls showing up for the Christmas party. Tamaki had trees in each corner of the room, fully decorated with an angle on the top. There were tables of food laid out and a table completely filled with small presents, one for each girl as she came in. They were each a small gold bracelet, but for all it was worth, the girls acted like it was the most precious thing in existence. Tamaki had music playing and the girls were taking the hosts out onto the floor to dance. Uryu looked around at the sight. It had gone a lot better than any of them could of anticipated.

"This was an excellent idea Uryu! The ladies are buying so many photo books and calendars from the host club that it's already replaced the money for the party and has given us a rise in income." Kyoya said. Uryu gave a soft laugh. "Also, I think it's rather enjoyable." Kyoya added. 'That's weird! Kyoya actually said how he felt about something!' Uryu thought to himself. Kyoya grinned. Then haruhi came over.

"Hey Uryu, the ladies want to know who's idea this was. Can I tell them it was yours?" she asked. Uryu went to say 'No, tell them it was Tamaki-sempai's." but Kyoya cut him off.

"Of course!" he said.

"Kyo-chan! Ury-chan!" came a shout as Hunny came running over and leaped onto Uryu. Uryu caught the small boy. "This is so much fun! There is so much cake!" he said. Then he jumped down and ran off in a different direction! Uryu and Kyoya said nothing as Mori came running by.

"By the way, after the ladies all go home, Tamaki bought everyone a present." Kyoya said. Uryu was stunned by that one. "You really inspired him to go all out for this." Kyoya said. Uryu looked down. "That is a good thing Uryu." Kyoya said walking away. Uryu looked back up.

The party then came to an end and the ladies left, leaving the host club alone. "Presents!" shouted Hunny excitedly, handing out a box to each person. "One for Tama-chan, one for Haru-chan, one for Kyo-chan, one for Ury-chan, one for Karo-chan, one for Hika-chan, and one for Takashi." He said. They each opened them to find different cakes! Uryu's was strawberry! "Our turn!" shouted the twins. They handed out gifts, that everyone opened to find a small book in each. They were each a designer outfit that their mom had made. Haruhi's was a dress while the others were nice outfits, each unique to its wearer, like Uryu's had a blue arrow on a pocket. Then Haruhi handed out hers. They were each little toys that didn't cost much, but they could play with. Uryu's was a yo-yo. Takashi handed out his, which was a small photo book of their adventures that year! Then it was Tamaki's turn. He handed out a different present to each, Uryu's being a book on 'How to be a gentleman for commoners.' Uryu almost laughed, realizing that this was Tamaki after all. Then Kyoya stood up. He had presents too! Uryu's was a medical book. That was going to help a lot for college!

"Merry Christmas!" they wished each other as they left for the night, loaded down with their new gifts.

Then a few days later, they had another party. "HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!" shouted Tamaki in great excitement. 'I wonder what this new year has to hold. Last year was indeed an interesting year. The war with Aizen finllay ended and I went to a new school. It sure is going to be hard to top that isn't it.' Uryu thought to himself with a laugh. "Happy holidays." he said to the others.

**For the record, I'm not sure if Uryu does celebrate Christmas or not, and I don't know if the members of the host club celebrate Christmas or not, but since not everyone in japan does, I just thought I'd be a cute idea! I hope you all like it and don't mind the time skip, but it was the next idea that came to me!**


	10. valentine reposetion

Tamaki came spinning into the host club, getting looks from the other hosts. "Guess what today is!" he shouted.

"What Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki's face fell when no one knew.

"It's Valentine's day!" he shouted. They looked un-impressed by his statement. "We have to do something for Valentine's Day!" Tamaki pouted.

"Like usual Tamaki, you're behind on events. Uryu has already made us each a red suit, Hikaru and Kaoru have both set up decorations, Haruhi and Me ordered food, and Hunny and Mori both got music and cards as well as sweets." Kyoya said.

"WHAT! AND NONE OF YOU THOUGHT TO TELL DADDY!" Tamaki shouted in a sad voice.

"Well Mommy felt that it wasn't necessary." Hikaru said.

"That and we had it under control. Thanks to Uryu's last few ideas, we have had a decent amount of funds that is going to help develop a larger budget." Kyoya said. Uryu still almost laughed every time Tamaki or Kyoya were referred to as mommy and daddy. It was amusing.

"Very well." Tamaki settled, drinking a cup of instant coffee. Uryu shock his head as he left to make more tea. Haruhi went with him.

"Did you send a letter to that girl you like?" she asked. Uryu turned red.

"I sent her a letter, like I do every week." he said, knowing full well that's not what she ment.

"Did you send her a valentine?" she asked. Uryu turned scarlet. "That's good, because Tamaki-sempai sent her one in your name!" Haruhi said. Uryu's world came crashing down.

"W…what did he send?" he asked, knowing fully well how Tamaki was. Haruhi shrugged and Uryu ran out of the room to see Tamaki.

"Tamaki-sempai, did you send Orihime anything?" he asked, hoping Haruhi was pulling her first joke on him.

"The girl you love? Yes. It's Valentine 's Day, and since you didn't seem to be sending her something, I did in your name." Tamaki said. Uryu tried to keep his voice level.

"What did you send her?" he asked.

"I have a copy of the card if you want to see it." Kyoya said. Uryu nearly ripped it from his hand. 'I'm in love-love! I've loved you from the day we meet, and I'll always love you! Love Uryu!' If it wasn't for the fact that Orihime would hate him for it, he would have laughed at how ridiculous it was. "If it's any consolation, I also sent her one!" Kyoya said, handing Uryu a second letter. 'Dear Princess, I'm sorry my friend sent such a ridiculous letter in my name, he was trying to help. I do love you and I wish only the best Valentine 's Day for you my dear Princess. Love Uryu Ishida.' Uryu was seriously about to explode.

"When did you send these?" he asked.

"A few days ago, they should reach her today!" said Kyoya. The earth fell out from under him and Uryu fell to meet it.

"Are you alright?" asked Hikaru. Uryu felt dizzy.

"No, I have to keep her from reading those letters!" Uryu said.

"Very well, I guess we can go retrieve them from the post office before the valentines party. I suppose I won't charge you for it, seeing as how me and king meddled without reason." Kyoya said. Uryu didn't know how to react to that.

"But Daddy thinks it's a good idea for his son's crush to know that he's in love with her!" Tamaki whined.

"Come on boss, we should hurry!" said Kaoru. Uryu quietly thanked them as the host club left for Karakura town. The host club arrived at around noon. Uryu led them to the post office and ran in. The lady looked at Uryu and smiled.

"Now here's a face I haven't seen in a while. I heard you were going to a new school. And who are the handsome men with you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Kotetsu, but did the mail go out yet?" he asked. She nodded. 'Damn!' "Thankyou!" he told her as he ran out, with the others behind him.

"Where does she live?" asked Tamaki.

"A few miles away. They should still be in school for now." Uryu said. 'Which reminds me, we just skipped school to come get two damn letters before Orihime can read them!' he thought. Haruhi grinned.

"It's alright Uryu, we can get them." Haruhi said. Uryu nodded and they started running. Finally they came to Orihime's apartment.

"She lives in an apartment complex as well." Tamaki noticed. Uryu nodded and went up to her door. It was locked, but the mail slot was in the door. Silently, Uryu pulled out a needle and picked the lock.

"You know how to do that!" said the twins in amazement. Uryu sighed at the lock clicked and he opened it. Inside the door, he saw the letters from Tamaki and Kyoya and grabbed them. Just then they heard a bell like voice. It was Orihime's! 'But she's still supposed to be in school! What do I do? Maybe I could use hiyeren…no, it's not even an option.' Uryu thought, but Kyoya pushed Uryu into the apartment with the others and pulled the door shut.

"We need to hide." Haruhi said. Uryu nodded, putting a new letter on the floor and hiding along with the others. A few seconds later the door opened and Orihime entered.

"Uryu sent me a letter!" she squealed seeing the letter on the floor. Uryu looked in his hand and turned pale. The letter that he had for Orihime as well as Kyoya's letter was in his hand. He accidentally put Tamaki's letter down. 'Damn it, if it came down to it, I would have rather had her read Kyoya's.' Uryu thought. Then there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Ichigo. "Ichigo, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry, Urahara needs us to take a few rounds. He said without Uryu here I need to take someone else with me, and Chads busy tonight." Ichigo said.

"Oh, alright! I got a letter from Uryu, but I'll read it when we get back. Why can't Kisuke and Yoruichi do it though?" she asked.

"They're on a date. Uryu sent you a letter! Can I read it? I want to see what he's up to too." Ichigo said. Uryu felt sick.

"When we get back. I miss him so much, I wish he was here, especially today." she said, putting the letters down on the table. "So how's Rukia?" she asked as they were leaving.

"Good, we're going on a date tonight." Ichigo said as the door closed. Uryu jumped out of his hiding place and re-claimed Tamaki's letter. He turned to see the other host members.

"See, she likes you." Tamaki said. Uryu was about to put down his letter, but changed his mind. He picked up the letter again, but Kyoya grabbed his hand, pulled the latter that Uryu wrote out of his hand, and put it on the table.

"We should go now." Tamaki said. Uryu took a deep breath, and they left for the party back at the host club!

Well, I thought it'd be funny to see the host club braking into someone's house to take back a letter or something. If you're wondering what Uryu wrote in the letter, you'll find out in the chapters to come, although you probably already have an idea!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, we had a good run and I enjoyed it, but it looks like this is about it! Hope you enjoyed it and like my last chapter! Thanks for reading up to this point and tell me what you thought. It was kinda fun to write a story with no fixed plot that you can just have fun with! Big thanks to banana2010, Jackatlasfan9999, kuchikirukia07, SSJSaphira, Anaali, Silver Fox 22000, Storm Black heart, and writingwillow. Especially Jackatlasfan9999 for your amazing reviews! Sorry for the small changes, but I had thought it might go just a little better this way!

"Uryu, come on, we're planning the Open house!" called Kyoya. Uryu came over with the others, kinda confused though. No one had explained the open house to him yet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The open house? What is it?" Uryu asked.

"The open house is where all the students parents are invited to come and meet the teachers and check out the clubs, to see how their children have done for the year. It's a chance for the students to show off their business skills for their families." Kyoya said. Uryu nodded in understanding. 'Fortunitaly for me, my father won't be coming. Even better that none of the others would be coming to.' Uryu thought. "Uryu, do you think you can make a white version of our uniforms for the open house?" Kyoya asked. Uryu nodded.

"No problem." he said.

"Next on the list, Haruhi, you and Mori-sempai are in charge of the buying the decorations. You won't go over the budget." Kyoya said. They both nodded. "Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru, you're all in charge of food." Kyoya said.

"What about me?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya said nothing.

"Don't forget me!" came a voice, and Renge appeared. "This years will be better than last years." she said with a smile.

"What happened last year?" Uryu asked.

"Let's just say we set the bar low." Kyoya said.

"Kyo-chan's father slapped him and Tama-chan almost left us!" Hunny said. Kyoya glared daggers at him.

"Like I said, we set the bar low." Uryu nodded in understanding. 'Kyoya-sempai must not want that out there.' Uryu thought. "Anyway, Renge, you and Tamaki can handle the music." Kyoya said. They both nodded.

Then the open house came. Uryu came in his pure white outfit, to see the music room was a huge ball room, with a fountain in the center, food and drinks on outlaid tables, and the ladies were everywhere. "Uryu, I want you to meet my parents." said one of Uryu's usual guests. Uryu gave a bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I can assure you we tock excellent care of your daughter." Uryu said. The mother smiled, but the father said nothing. Then Kyoya and Haruhi came over.

"How are you doing?" Haruhi asked. Uryu nodded. In truth he was kind of sad that his father wasn't coming like the others parents were, but then again him and his father never did get along.

"URYU!" came a voice. Uryu froze. 'There's no way! It can't be him!' he thought, as him, Haruhi, and Kyoya turned around to see Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ryuken. 'Damn it!' he thought. "We asked where we could find you and everyone said you'd be here. Why are you at a host club?" Ichigo asked. Uryu didn't want to respond, but from Ichigo's tone, he already has the wrong idea.

"You must be Uryu's friends. I'm Kyoya Ootori and this is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm the vice-president of the host club. Uryu, it appears you have guests. All good hosts should entertain their guests, especially when they are such a fine looking group ." Kyoya said, hinting to why Uryu was there. It didn't take long for his friends to figure it out.

"Wait a second…Uryu is a…HOST?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly him, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku started laughing hysterically. Uryu glared at them.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting that." said Rukia.

"Never in a million years!" Ichigo laughed. Uryu couldn't read Ryuken's face, but he could tell he was going to be in trouble.

"Mr. Ishida. You're the director of the Karakura hospital correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes. Your family's company supplies my hospital with its equipment." Ryuken said. Kyoya nodded, and an understanding passed between them. 'Uryu probably won't in trouble anymore.' Kyoya thought to himself.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, Ury-chan, I can't find Takashi!" came the crying voice of Hunny.

"Ury-chan?" Ichigo teased. Uryu glared at him.

"Come on Hunny-sempai, we'll go find Mori-sempai." Uryu said.

"I thought his name was Takashi?" Kisuke asked.

"Mori-sempai's real name is Takashi, but like with Chad, we call him and Hunny by the first part of their last names." Uryu said. Then the group set out. "By the way, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Rukia, you and Hunny would get along a lot." Uryu said. Hunny held up his bunny.

"This is Usa-chan!" he said. Rukia smiled.

"You like bunnies too! My favorite is Chappy!" she said, and the two struck up a conversation. Uryu then spotted Mori and lead the group to him.

"Mitsukuni, where were you? Thank you Uryu." Mori said as he saw them.

"Not a problem Mori-sempai. You guys, this is Takashi Morinozuka. Takashi, this is Chad, you two are a lot alike." Uryu said. Chad nodded and Mori nodded back. 'They're both silent most of the time, they'll get along fine." Uryu thought. Then Tamaki came over. He tock Orihime's hand.

"Such beautiful princesses and no one thought to tell Daddy?" Tamaki said.

"DADDY!" Ichigo and Renji both asked, completely dumbfounded.

"This is Tamaki Suoh, he's the president of out club. Sempai, that is Orihime Inoue." Uryu said. Tamaki then jumped back, remembering that that was the girl Uryu loved. "The others are Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yoruichi Shiohin." Uryu said. 'Which reminds me, why am I here?' Toshiro couldn't help but think.

"So, where's that pretty girl –friend of yours?" Ikkaku asked.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing, she wasn't my girl-friend, she was one of my guests." Uryu said in frustration.

"How many girls come to see you?" Ichigo asked.

"Uryu is one of our more popular hosts. The girls really like him, unfortunately, he only likes one girl, and she doesn't go to this school." Tamaki said.

"Hey Uryu, you got some pretty guests." said Hikaru coming up on the left side of Uryu.

"Yah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the girl with the orange hair is the one you like." said Kaoru coming up on the right. 'Tell me this isn't happening!' Uryu thought as Orihime turned red.

"These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Uryu said. The others nodded their hellos.

"Don't tell me you forgot me Uryu!" came another voice, as Renge again rose from the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ichigo shouted.

"This is our self-proclaimed manager, Renge Houshakuji." Uryu said, wondering if he had such a dramatic reaction to when he met her. Orihime and Rukia smiled and waved to her. She looked at Yumichika and moved up to him.

"There's always room for another host if you're interested." she said. Yumichika smiled.

"Thank you Renge, but I can't." Yumichika said. Ikkaku burst out laughing. Uryu rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Orihime.

"Orihime, I…" but Kyoya tock her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. He took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Haruhi then walked over.

"Uryu, do you want to dance?" she asked. The others laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Uryu, your going to dance with a boy?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm a girl you idiot!" Haruhi said. Ichigo and Renji's jaws hit the floor. Uryu nodded and tock her hand. He glanced over at Orihime as they danced. Then Haruhi stopped, as did Kyoya and Orihime. Kyoya turned to Uryu and Haruhi, bowed, then tock Haruhi's hand, much to the pleasure of the screaming fan girls, and they moved away to dance. Orihime and Uryu stood uneasily next to each other before Uryu bowed.

"W…would you like to dance?" Uryu asked. Orihime looked surprised, but then nodded and smiled. The two began to dance.

"I got your letter on valentine's day. Me and Ichigo read it. I really like you too Uryu." Orihime said. Uryu's face turned red.

"I…I'm glad Orihime." he said, and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead.

-End-

Uryu transferred back to Karakura high. He still kept in contact with the Host club, and they came by every so often to visit him. Ryuken was not to thrilled about him being a host, but because of Kyoya, he let it go and never mentioned it again. Ichigo and Renji were slightly jealous about how all the girls still sent Uryu letters from Ouran and as for Uryu and Orihime, they started dating.

Toshiro- I still don't know why I was there!

Yoruichi- I didn't get to speak either.

Uryu- Sorry, that's your own fault!

Orihime- Come on Uryu, we're already late!

THE END!


End file.
